


And Maybe

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: And Maybe It's A Series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, OOC, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is going to break all ya'll SBI fans, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Set after the L'manburg Election, Something happened, Tommy wasn't seen for a week then he shows up alone and things that had been important to both Tommy and Wilbur had been disappearing.What is happening and where is Wilbur?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: And Maybe It's A Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	And Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Sorry for posting late!

Tommy had been running around the server, ever since a week after his exile, things that were important to Tommy and Wilbur would disappear. Tubbo had found Henry in his farm a few days ago.

Tommy was running past and Schlatt grabbed his arm, “Why are you here, outlaw?”

“Let me go Schlatt,” his voice was angry.

“I wonder if Wilbur would miss you?”

A bitter laugh broke out of his chest, “Wilbur can’t miss me.”

“Why’s that?” Quackity asked.

Tommy’s head that had been looking down at the ground looked up at them, Tubbo audibly gasped, his blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy, there was tear tracks dried on his face and new tears building in his eyes, “Cause he’s fucking dead.” He ripped himself from Schlatt’s grasp.

Fundy, Niki, and Tubbo gasped.

“No,” Fundy shook his head.

“He’s fucking dead, I’m just collecting the things we care about before I go _home_ , back to my dad and other brother because you killed my brother and I’m done. You can have L’manburg, Manburg, whatever the fuck, I don’t care. You killed the only fucking person I had left so I’m done. I have my discs, I have Wil’s guitar, Henry’s safe, I’m grabbing the final things, and you’ll never see me again.” Tommy started to walk away, But then he paused, “Fundy”

“Yes?”

“Tubbo knows where I’m going.” Then he walked away.

Fundy stood there for a second before sprinting away.

“I hope you’re happy, Schlatt,” Niki said, venom in her tone.

Tubbo stared after Tommy, his best friend.

“Where is he going, Tubbo? Where is this house?” Schlatt asked.

“Why the fuck would I tell you that, after what just happened?” Tubbo said, meeting his eyes, “Tommy doesn’t cry and Wilbur’s dead. I resign, I’m leaving with Fundy.” Then he turned and walked the way Fundy ran off.

Niki left.

Quackity was silent. “I’m going to take a few days off,” He finally whispered before walking off.

A day later and Tommy was gone. Tubbo and Fundy were getting ready to follow with Henry, they had sent a letter ahead of them. Niki’s bakery was closed and Quackity wasn’t to be seen.

A week later Tubbo and Fundy were gone along with Henry and their belongings.

And they were okay. Maybe Tommy couldn’t listen to Cat without crying for a year, and maybe they couldn’t look at Wilbur’s guitar without tearing up for 8 months, and maybe they didn’t touch Wilbur’s room after they built Fundy his own, and maybe two years after the fact Techno killed Schlatt, and maybe they’d never stop missing him, but they were okay.

And maybe there was a ghost in a bloodied revolution uniform watching it all happen, and maybe it made him happy when Tommy picked up his guitar just to strum, and maybe he had a proud smile on his face when Fundy wrote piano accompaniment to his songs, and maybe he softly smiled when Tubbo was playing with his bees, and maybe he laughed when Techno killed Schlatt, and maybe he was worried when Phil broke down late at night alone in his room, and maybe Wilbur never really left his family. They were okay so he was no longer needed.

He looked over his family one last time and hoped they would meet again in another life.

The ghost with curly brown hair, bittersweet brown eyes and a bittersweet smile to match, the bloodied revolution uniform he wore feeling heavy even though it’s weightless, disappeared.

100 Years Later

A three year old boy, shoots up in his bed, curly brown hair over confused brown eyes.

_What was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Hope you Enjoyed! ;)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!


End file.
